memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Times/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Federation fleet is taking heavy losses but so are the Klingon forces. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupts as coolant vents from the ceiling as power hums down. ENS. CARLSON: I've lost helm control! Another jolt rocks the ship hard as Lieutenant Mason's console erupts in a huge shower of sparks as he moves out of the way of it. LTJG. SITO: HULL BREACH ON DECK THIRTEEN WE'RE VENTING ATMOSPHERE! CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) Engineering damage report! CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Commander Williams is looking at one of her consoles as the alarm is blaring. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Re-routing power to secondary power couplings, bridge you have emergency back up power but I don't know how long it will hold. Then a huge shower of sparks erupt from one of the stations causing an officer to scream. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: Stephanie are you alright? INT-MAIN ENGINEERING LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Yes, Captain. But it looks like our reactant's injector controls were hit stand by. She starts putting out the fire. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTJG. MASON: We've lost main tactical control! Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Navigational array is down! (Big bang, console exploded caused an officer to fall from the science console, as an off screen spark erupts) CAPT. TAYLOR: Damage report? Lieutenant Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: The driver coil assembly has been destroyed impulse engines are offline! Commander Branson checks one of the officer's pulse and looks up at Taylor and shakes his head as she's shocked by the lost of a crewmen, Captain Taylor has a grim expression on her face and she realizes her ship and crew are about to be taken by an enemy from the 23rd century) CAPT. TAYLOR: Begin evacuation Taylor to computer, initiate self-destruct sequence authorization, Taylor pi one-one-zero set at ten minutes. (The crew are shocked by this reaction from Captain Taylor) COMPUTER: Unable to initiate self-destruct sequence due to damage to secondary command processors. Then the bombardment stops as everyone is confused and shocked. EXT-SPACE A damaged Calisto is approached by three Klingon warships when a spread of photon torpedoes and phasers destroy the approaching Warships, the camera pans over to see Enterprise, Valiant and Exeter firing at the three warships destroying them and then causing the rest of the Klingon vessels retreat. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTJG. SITO: Three Federation vessels have showed up, the Klingons are retreating strange Worf told me his people don't fall back. Viewer shows the three Federation vessels. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Begin repairs. The crew gets to work on repairing the damage they sustained. EXT-SPACE The Federation fleet is in front of the rift along with the Calisto. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): Beck was able to stabilize the rift, and hope you and your crew return safe and thanks for your advice. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): You're welcome and give my thanks to Commander Archer. He nods and ends the transmission. CMDR. BRANSON: Impressive ship and crew. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Yeah alright let's got back to our time Kara take us in. Ensign Carlson turns to her console and inputs commands into the helm station. EXT-SPACE Calisto enters the rift and it closes. 2372 Calisto exits the rift in front of a Starfleet battlegroup. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the Federation battlegroup and the lead ship the USS Challenger a Sovereign-class vessel. LTJG. SITO: We're being hailed by the Challenger its Commodore James Branson. Both Taylor and Branson surprised. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. Sito inputs commands into the console and the viewer changes to the bridge of the USS Challenger. COMMODORE BRANSON (Viewer): We've been searching for you guys for months. CAPT. TAYLOR: It will all be in my report sir. COMMODORE BRANSON (Viewer): I look forward to reading it Captain. Hail ends Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Take us home Ensign. ENS. CARLSON (Smiles): Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Calisto is led by the fleet to Starbase 138. (END OF ACT FIVE, FADE OUT, ENDING CREDITS)